Lightning Blade
by Dragons123d
Summary: The only other Human to join the Yautja species, Helena Potter or Lightning Blade, sets out to become a fully blooded hunter but a drop pod malfunction leads to a new hunt to find out about her past and who is her real family.
1. Chapter 1

The arena was quiet, the normal noises of a viewing crowd gone. The quietness was easily silenced as a single figure trained in the darkened center of the gladiatorial zone. The minimal lighting gave away the gender of the figure, a human female with generous proportions, beads of sweat drizzling down her body with every punch, kick and ingrained dodge on the rough surface. As she trained harder, another figure watched her from about, armored in a battle scarred mask and armor, it's cloak red with the blood of forgotten fights and the coloring of the fabric itself. It watched her go fast and harder as another similarly armored figure stepped up to it.

"You think she is ready for the blooding ceremony?" The second asked, its soft heavy tone showing how alien it was.

"More than," The first replied, its short response in the same alien tongue as the second but older and much more dangerous.

"She is still an ooman, Elder," The second said, clearly showing its distaste in its statement for the girl practicing below.

The first, in a flurry of motion, grabbed its fellow by the neck and slammed him into the railing, denting it and the metal mask, causing a muffled sound of pain and surprise to leave its mouth. After the first released its fellow, it let off a crisp trill. The woman looked up, bowed and quickly left, leaving the two alone.

"She is half the hunter you will ever be, Nuil'tha" The first growled, not even glancing at its fellow as he got up, groaning and holding its dented mask.

Not even replying to the clear insulting comment, Nuil'tha grumbled and looked at the first.

"She isn't a Yautja, Elder, she will fail like the first ooman hunter did, why do you think she came here to the gladiatorial pits to fight? She shows off everything on her soft body without any shame and then fights like a Hard Meat would, she will never be one of us."

The Elder slammed Nuil'tha into the railing again and the sound of Nuil'tha's neck snapping was clearly heard throughout the stadium. The Elder let out a blood curdling hiss, two differently armored figures appearing out of thin air and dragging the body of Nuil'tha away.

"She will, Helena, _lightning blade_ , will be blooded…" The Elder said and left the arena, his cape fluttering ominously as he left without a sound.

* * *

Stepping out of the battlefield and away from the overzealous crowds, Helena Potter or Lightning Blade, grumbled darkly. Her latest fight nearly costed her head from being way too out of the moment, something she hated doing. The Yautja guard looked down at her and held up a towel, as she grabbed it on her way to her private chamber. The only other human to ever join the Predator species, she wasn't that much different from them in most respects.

Tall, quick and powerful, Helena's body was the perfect combination of human beauty and bodybuilding. This also meant her three sizes were way larger too, as she had yautja blood running through her body which had helped cause this reaction. As Helena finally stepped into her private chambers, she noticed someone standing near her bed. The 6' 11'' human looked up at the much taller yautja and bowed her head.

"Father," She said softly, not even looking up.

The Yautja looked over her and let out a soft trill, before he spoke, "Daughter, it's nearly time for the Blooding ceremony."

Helena looked darkly at her father, "I'm not going, I'm not a Yautja, nor am I going to ever be one, the other Elders won't allow it."

Her father shook his head "You still know so little, Helena."

"Oh really, they said no when I was of age-" She started to say before her Father growled.

"That was ten years ago, little Helena, they have learned their mistake to deny you the right of being Blooded."

Helena frowned and looked shocked at the same time, looking up at her father in utter bewilderment. The Elders don't get easily convinced, no, not even a little could budged them but something did. Her father wasn't going to spill the beans anytime soon, so she sighed in defeat.

"When is it?" She asked finally.

"In a weeks time, you'll be with me and your mother on the clan ship as we travel to the planet of choice." Her father replied, his voice soft yet firm.

"I understand, Father." Helena said before beginning to pack her things.

* * *

Elder Guir'thral or as he was known as Elder Iron Gut, looked out the viewport at the emptiness of space. The winking stars looked like white dots against the empty blanket of the void, his mandibles opened slightly as he looked at the planet of Earth. While it was his blood daughter's homeworld, she swore by her blood that she wasn't of that place anymore.

"Entering orbiting range, Elder." One of the Yautja technicians reported.

"Activate the cloak and send the signal to the unblooded younglings, it is time to hunt." He replied.

"Understood." The Predator said and sent the message, the unblooded hunters got ready to hunt.

He looked at the green and blue planet before turning away, his cloak fluttering at he headed off to give this, hopefully, new generation of blooded warriors a rousing speech before they were sent down to the planet's surface to face the greatest this planet had to offer.

* * *

Helena stood next to her fellow unblooded Yautja, listening to her father speak to them all. She was about to just get into her pod when her Father's voice stopped her.

"This hunt is one the most dangerous out of all the different planets, including _kiande amedha_ prime. N'-ithya or Earth as the ooman's call it, is much more dangerous as the ooman's are much like us, but the real threat is their intelligence and ability to adapt quickly to any situation. So be warned, Jehdin, this planet isn't one we always have been watching so things have changed over the years."

Helena frowned before she headed into her pod and waited before the pod jolted. The pod launched and rattled as it entered the atmosphere, she waited patiently before yelping as her pod hit something and spiralled out of control. She couldn't stay still until her pod violently crashed into the ground, sending jets of water into the air. Helena had crashed into the wall and knocked herself out cold, the last thing she saw was several shadows and voices shouting before the darkness took over.

* * *

James was out where the object just crash landed in his family's lake like pond, wand out as he inspected the thing that had buried itself into the muddy bank. It was large, metallic and shaped like a spear, the back having three curved blades in the back, from the looks of it, one of them was crushed and must of caused the odd device to crash.

"How in the world does this have to happen on Helena's birthday?" He asked himself before jumping back as the front opened up and revealed...a very tall, armored woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter nee Evans looked up from the bed she had been sitting next to, which held the sleeping woman that was much larger than the bed itself. James was talking to Alastor Moody about the strangeness of it all. The girl, while tall, looked like a combination of her and James. Her hair was fiery red and black, and had James' unruliness too.

"That all then?" Moody asked, looking at the girl on the bed with a questioning look, clearly not trusting.

"We can handle it, Alastor, just go." James said, not wanting to get anyone else in on this.

As Moody left, Lily looked at James worried. "Your not going to let them take the object in the pond are you?"

"No, are you mad, Lily? It's not ours to take at all!" James said, looking aghast at the thought.

"Well, you should of seen the look on Alastor's face, he wanted to remove it and probably hand it over to the Unspeakables." Lily said, putting a cool rag on the sleeping woman's head.

"I'm not letting them in on the Potter land, you know that they'll want to make every inch of this house and land until they can easily get past the wards."

Lily sighed and nodded, ever since that night they lost their daughter, it had been really hard for them both. Her well planned ritual went south and instead of a love protection magic, it turned into a time wrap ritual from her not using the right magic circle for the spell. This caused their daughter to either be sent back or forward in time, to where or when, they didn't know.

It had been only fifteen years, but in that time, they had several more kids but both couldn't help but hope that they would see Helena again. Shaking her head, Lily got up and walked out of the room, James having left to investigate the odd device in the pond. If she had looked back, she would of seen the eyes of the woman start to flutter and open up.

* * *

Helena woke up with a splitting headache, the last thing she remembered was getting thrown out of her seat and crashing into the metal wall of the drop pod, not only denting it but also making her black out. Groaning softly, she put a hand to her head and slowly sat up, noticing she was not in her armor anymore.

"Where…?" She started to ask then stopped, only making her head hurt even more, it was like a Kainde Amedha was using it's inner mouth to repeatedly ram into her skull.

A quick glance told her that her armor was put on an armor stand, looking like a silent guardian next to the single window that let the sunlight in. Her father's Al'Nagara was in its sheath on the armor's back, the handle looking tempting.

What Helena wouldn't do for some of that intoxicating _c'nlip_ right now. Slowly standing up, she fought past the pounding in her head and slowly hobbled over to her armor, looking it over and checking the wrist com, relaxing a bit when she saw it wasn't damaged.

"That's good...but-" She stopped short as a gasp made her look at the door and found a female human with fiery red hair starring in shock at her.

* * *

Lily had only been gone for a few moments when she found the woman standing in the bluff near the armor. The witch gulped as the taller woman looker her over before snorting and making a sharp clicking noise in the back of her throat. Lily couldn't help but watch their guest put her armor on with a dancers grace.

" _Ki'cte Ka'Torag-na!_ " The now helmetless woman snapped, her accent filled with a guttural roar and a clicking hiss.

Lily raised her arms, palms out in a placating gesture. "I-I don't know what that means…"

" _Hulij-bpe lou-dte kale_ " The woman muttered, Lily feeling like she had just been insulted.

Still not understanding, Lily would of spoken up had she had the chance to, but the woman walked right past her and out the door. The look on her face, like something had hit her and was now on death's bed. In that moment, Lily realized what might happen and rushed after the woman.

"WAIT! STOP!"

This caused the woman to stop and frown, her head tilting to one side. Lily got in front of the woman and bowed.

"Please, forgive me for interrupting what I can assume to be a ritual or the gaining of one's right into your society...we, meaning my family, only helped you in healing from your crashed vehicle. We didn't mean to do anything else, and as proof, I'll take you to your vessel myself, as we haven't allowed anyone to take anything from it other than what you had on." Lily said softly, hoping to please the girl.

This seemed to work and the taller female's expression softened, making a purring sound before motioning Lily to lead on. Lily quickly lead the woman to her vessel, and pulled James away from the construct as the woman looked it over and nodded.

"Well...met...Ooman…" The woman said in broken english, clearly struggling to even speak the language at all.

James looked at Lily in confusion as the woman got into the device and rummaged around.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked her after a few moments.

"James...I think she is like those hunters like in the Colonies, the Indians and the Aztecs. She must be here to prove herself and gain a rank or status in her society." Lily whispered in his ear, watching the woman look over the side of the vessel a few times, like she was making sure nothing fell out.

"So she's here to hunt something?" James said, making all the time they had spent in South America seem not worth it now she thought about it.

"Yes, so don't interfere with her, or she might kill herself for failing." Lily said sharply to him, making sure her husband understood that very clearly.

"Ok ok, so make sure she doesn't do ritual suicide, got it, dear." James said quickly, not wanting to anger his wife over this.

Looking at the woman, Lily noticed a single cloth that must of gotten caught on the metal when it opened. It was a soft, while old, baby pink and emerald green baby blanket, on the corner was sown the name 'Helena Rose Potter'.

"James...that's Helena's blanket, isn't it?" Lily asked, pointing at the blanket in shock.

"Can't be…" He responded before the woman looked up and growled, taking the blanket from where it was stuck and putting it inside the vessel.

Lily couldn't help but call out her daughters name "Helena…"

What happened next caused them both to freeze, the woman looked directly at them and hissed in her broken english, "How...do...you..know...my...name...ooman!?"


	3. Chapter 3

The moment that the woman had asked that, both Potter's froze and looked very scared. Human instinct told them to run, as it seemed like she would attack them. Something that angry make them feel so small before Lily stopped shaking and spoke up.

"Y-your name?" She asked shakily.

The woman nodded, her eyes blazing with an inner fire. Lily felt the sudden urge to run as the woman got in her face, the sound of a guttural growl emanating from her throat. The armor glinted in the sun and made it look more alien than it already was. Two blades shone in the sun, both looking like they were meant to do damage going in and coming out.

"Ooman...knows...my...name...how!?" She growled darkly, murder in her eyes.

"H-Helena was my first born's name, and you have her blanket that I had sown for her." Lily answered softly, tears filling her eyes.

The now named Helena looked stunned and took a step back, the blades sheathing themselves into the metal sheath on the arm. Emerald green met emerald green, both unable to stop staring before Helena quickly put her mask on and bolted into the surrounding forest. James was at Lily's side as the blanket magically floated into her hand, old and worn fabric clearly having been used.

"She's our daughter...isn't she?" He asked quietly, not sure of it himself.

"Maybe...but we'll have to talk with her when she returns from her self discovery, James. We push too hard and we might not be alive for our other kids." Lily answered, remembering their young daughters and only son whom were all at Hogwarts.

"...And if she is?" James asked quietly, looking at the dirty pink baby blanket.

"Then she is, but you know that she may be older and maybe have control of the family line, outsing Jonathan from the head of the family when he is of age." Lily told him, looking at James closely, who was now realizing how much was really going on.

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

* * *

Helena tore through the forest at lightning speed, her emotions all over the place. Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour, the revelation that she had crash landed in her supposed birth parents massive pond was too much, even for her. She didn't stop until something caught her attention and made her freeze in her tracks. In the canopy of the forest were several hanging, skinned corpses, all fresh from the looks of it.

Helena leapt into the tree's and took a closer look at the hanging bodies, frowning deeply. All of them were female, clearly in various states of pregnancy. Her blood boiled as she saw that one of them was even cut open, her body at the final stages of birth from her bio-masks scans. Letting out a animalistic roar, she quickly contacted her father on the Clan ship.

"Daughter?" His frown was apparent before she silently pointed at the desecrated women.

That made her father's back arch and mandibles flared out, pure rage in his eyes. He turned to her and hissed darkly.

"Find this **Bad Blood** and kill it, Daughter, that skull and that kill will be the completed Blooding ceremony."

"Understood Father." Helena bowed her head before her Father said something that he had told her from her younger years.

" _thin-de le'hsaun 'aloun'myin-de s' bpi-de gka-de hou-depaya_ " Then his image vanished.

Helena looked at the bodies before pulling out a vial and dousing them all in a blue liquid, making the corpses melt away into nothing. She thought upon the words her Father gave her; finish the dance of the fallen gods. An old saying among the Yautja but one that told her everything she needed to know. Kill the Bad Blood and cleanse his or her filth from off the face of existence.

Quickly rushing through the forest, she found a hospital, a local one and cloaked herself. Upon entering, Helena saw it had been abandoned for decades before hearding the eroctic screams of a woman, silently finding where they were coming from and nearly gave her position away. In a hospital bed, a pregnant woman was screaming in pleasure as a massive masked yautja used a ceremonial dagger to cut up her pregnant belly, womb fluids and blood poured out of the wound in gallons.

Her body had several tubes feeding her more blood, nutrients and what looked like a aphrodisiac like fluid as the Bad Blood torn her womb open and made her scream in pleasure with each forceful cut. When the monster was finished, it pulled a baby with its umbilical cord still attached. The baby, if it could even be called that, looked like it was the experiment between a hard meat and a human child.

"Perfect…" The Bad Blood whispered, looking at the baby before looking at the mother, clicking in amusement.

The voice was clearly female as she cut the cord to the baby and handed the thing to the woman before turning to face Helena. Her single wrist blade extending as she quickly grabbed Helena and chucked her into the wall.

"So, a unblooded youngling has found my layer." She growled, her single eye glowing at the decloaking Helena, her right eye covered in a metal contraption that glowed like the bio mask's eye.

"You will be my first kill, Bad Blood." Helena roared, getting up and charging the monster, only to be caught around the throat and lifted into the air.

"You won't beat me, little hunter, I am the evolved Yautja, something that not even the SUper Predators could attest to." She hissed and raised her blade to cut Helena down before dropping her with a roar.

Falling away, she saw James holding out a stick and start sending several multicolored energy blasts at the Bad Blood, causing the Yautja to stagger back in pain, her bioluminescent blood staining the ground with each attack. Helena frowned as she looked at the mother and ran up to the woman, who was out of her mind and sanity.

"Forgive me, Paya…" She muttered before snapping the woman's neck, ending her life.

The baby was very silent as Helena took it in her arms and ran towards the exit, grabbing James on her way. He looked shocked but held onto her arm that held him before reaching the exit, handing him the baby and pushing him away, wanting him to leave before he got hurt. He looked unwilling at first but James nodded and vanished with a loud crack, making Helena jump.

Turning back around, she ran inside and looked at the struggling Bad Blood, her body covered in multiple cuts and blood. Helena grabbed her Father's longsword and unsheathed it, making the Yautja look up, alarmed.

"Y-you're Lightning Blade…" She said, her mandibles spreading, eyes widedening in horror.

Helena didn't reply, rushing forward and burying her father's weapon into the monster's heart. The blade cleanly cut through the Bad Blood and her blood squirted onto Helena's armor, the life draining from her face. Helena unsheathed her father's blade and forced the female onto the ground, her fist ramming into the flesh and closing around her tailbone. With a mighty wrench, Helena pulled out half of the Bad Bloods spinal column.

She pulled a second time and most of the spine was free of the Yautja's body. The human raised Yautja took one last look at the monster in the eyes one last time.

" _Ic'jit_ " She snarled before pulling the Bad Blood's head off in a shower of blood and flesh.

Helena roared and then opened the now dead female's wrist bracer, activating the self destruction sequence and ran out into the forest, getting as far away as she could from the explosion that turned the world blue, sending her careening headlong into the forest unable to come down from the force that had sent her flying. The last thing she saw was the sky before her vision turned white and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

James looked through the heavy rain, his wand tip lit and dimly showed the forest ground beneath him as he moved through the trees. Distant flashes of white lit up the downpour, followed by rumbling thunder, rain pouring ever downward into the area. Pulling his raincoat tighter around himself as he shivered, not from the cold but the eery chill that seemed to fill his bones with dread.

Looking over at his two searchers, Andrew Mattison and Sirius Black, James felt somewhat guilty for leaving Helena in that building. Daughter or not, he felt responsible for leaving her alone. Continuing his search, his eyes glanced over to his right and spotted a bright, glowing red blotch of color on a plant.

"I think I found something!" James called out over the continuous downpour, his companions runshing over.

"What did you find?" Sirius asked, his wand glowing a brighter white than before.

James pointed at the bloody plant, "That, could be something."

Andrew looked it over, "Bioluminescent blood?"

Sirius looked at Andrew, "You've got to be kidding me, glowing red blood?"

"No, Sirius," James snapped, as another boom of thunder drowned out the noise for a moment, "We just got to follow the blood until we find the end of the trail."

They followed the trail, having to stop when they lost track of the blood to find another sign of it. James nearly fell into a ditch and then saw the cave, the water was running off the cave openings rim like a small waterfall. Stepping into the cave, he saw the trail lead to a puddle where James saw Helena. Her body was covered in cuts and protruding from her chest was a metal blade, clearly made for causing massive damage.

"I FOUND HER!" James shouted and the other two came rushing in, Andrew quickly at Helena's side, casting healing spells and other such magic.

"She looks like Moony does after getting drunk and then turning into his alter ego." Sirius commented, his gaze showing a little worry.

"She's alive...she's been pulling the blade out and has it far enough out that I can do this…!" Andrew quickly grabbed the blade and with a sickening sound of metal being pulled from a body, pulled the blade free.

James was quickly at Helena's other side, using his limited medical knowledge to help close up the wound and other cuts that looked pretty nasty. Sirius was busy looking at something and yelped.

"Who in their right minds has a monster head with the spine still attached!?" He got out after getting off his backside.

"She does, it's her trophy from what Lily told me." James answered, looking at the head and felt a bit sick.

Andrew shook his head, "Lets get everything to the house, I can't help her in this cave."

"Alright then and Sirius, you got skull duty!" James grinned as his brother in all but blood let out an indignant shout.

* * *

Lily felt a bit worried as she cradled the new-born child in her arms, the same one that James had brought home and told her that it was the result of experimenting. She looked out at the ever growing downpour and rocked the infant in her arms, trying her best to not run out herself into that storm James had gone out into several hours ago.

The little child made a cooing noise before going still, Lily felt the chill go down her spine as a dark growl filled the living room. Turning slowly, she saw that a tall armored being stood in the living room entryway, holding a spear. The child stared at that being and started crying, Lily's hand closed around her wand instantly, snapping off several cutting curses in quick succession.

The being dodged them and charged at her, roaring as it cleared the family couch in a single bound. The spear nearly clipped her shoulder but Lily moved and kicked the monster in the knee, making the beast roar in pain as she had gotten a lucky hit on it's kneecap, shifting it into an uncomfortable position.

The witch ran into the kitchen, holding the baby in a single arm with a death grip. As she made a trap for the hunting being, Lily cursed at her bad luck for being alone, she should of floo called Amelia over. The monster growled and stalked towards her, not noticing the knives that floated out of sight of the doorway.

"Have some of this you _Ic'jit_ " Lily's voice sounded strained from saying the word that James had to repeat to her over a few hundred times before he got it right, having only listened to it from the listening charm he got off on the thing that experimented on the baby.

That made the towering humanoid freeze, looking directly at Lily in what she could only guess to be shock, allowing the knives to attack. The blades buried themselves into the monster deeply causing it to roar and collapse onto it's back, thrashing at the remaining aerial blades of pain. Lily rushed up the stairs and got to the master bedroom before being sent flying onto the bed.

The monster looked like a bad horror movie monster, blood and knives in its body. The mask had been torn off and revealed the face. It was panting, mandibles flaring and it's eyes narrowed. It roared and lifted it's spear before Lily used one final spell.

"ACCIO KNIVES!"

With a whoosh, a dull thunk and a splattering of green glowing blood all over her body, the baby, the bed and the back wall, the monster stopped dead and rumbled. Lily looked at it's head and saw that her cleaver had buried itself into the back of the being head and her longest knife went clean through its' skull and out between the two beady eyes.

It let out a soft groan before the spear fell out of its hands and it toppled over backwards and the heavy sound of its' body sliding down the stairs and landing with a soft thump at the bottom of the stairs. The red headed woman panted and let out a relieved sigh, holding the child closer.

"We might need a shower or a long warm bath after that, little one." Lily said softly to the baby, who made sounds of agreement or what she assumed was agreement.

As she got up and looked down the stairs at the body, she shivered before entering the bathroom, turning the water on and closing the door behind herself and the baby, she wasn't one of this girls after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Helena felt somewhat jipped that it took a month to fully heal and then an extra week to even be able to walk or be out of that accursed bed. During that time, it turned out that her parents took her blood to their bank and did a test to see if she was their daughter, and surprise, surprise, she was. Would of been better if she could of gone but by Paya, she was in a comatic state so she couldn't!

She had been impressed by her mother's way of defending herself from her clan brother, saddened he had passed on into the _dhi'ki-de_. Still, he hadn't realized he had almost branded himself a traitor to the clan by attacking the child, it did look like a _kainde amedha u'darahje_. It could of been a mess if he came home to the clanship and it was her that said he killed a innocent ooman child that had been experimented upon.

Of course, now was the winter months of this island and Helena was not one for the cold, she hated the cold with a vengeance. Made her sick on one too many occasions to count, so when the snow started falling, she refused to even step outside without her armor covering her entire body to keep her warm. She sat on the couch, muttering to herself while wrapping in a thick blanket as Lily sighed.

"You know that your siblings will want you to be outside with them when they come home, Helena." The redhead said softly, holding the baby in her arms again.

" _M-di_ " Helena spat, Lily only rolled her eyes, having guessed what that meant a whole ago.

"You will, Helena, or no more chocolate covered creams for you." The mother said, making Helena stop dead, she loved those treats, chocolate was her weakness, blast it!

"Fine…" Helena reluctantly agreed, wishing her other Father would appear.

Lily smiled in victory before the doorbell rang, making the redhead hand the baby to Helena as she answered it. Helena looked at the baby as it cuddled for warmth against her impressive cleavage, sure, the little being was cute in the right light but it was still the product of a Bad Blood's experimenting.

"Hello...oh." She heard Lily say before the sound of familiar mandible clicking filled the house.

"Father!" Helena called out in her native language, making the baby squirm a little.

"Daughter, you are alive." Her Father said as he walked in, Lily looking a bit frustrated.

"Will you two talk in my language, please?" She commented in frustration, making all the Yautja chuckle in their manner.

"You found me, Father...with a little suckling." Helena said, not really moving from her warm blanket.

"Yes, we saw your handiwork from the clanship, is the Bad Blood dead?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Mother...head...of... _Ic'jit_...please" Helena asked in her broken english, Lily simply summoned the head, with a preservation charm over it to make sure it didn't rot.

"The scientist…" One of the guards growled, eyes narrowing.

"Indeed, well done," Her father nodded, before pulling out a single black finger and marking her lightning bolt scar, the skin hissing as the acidic liquid from the digit did its' job.

Helena didn't even wince as she was marked, Lily watching with some horrid fascination but the marking was over. Her father took the digit and crushed it in his hand, making the appendage turn to dust.

"You are now a full blooded warrior, you are now the Lightning Blade." The guard pounded their spears on the ground, growling in approval.

"Thank you Father." She said before the child made a soft cry and caught the attention of the Yautja.

" _U'darahje_!" The guards hissed, taking battle positions.

"Lay one finger on this babe and I'll tear your both apart!" Helena snarled, standing up, the blanket revealing her lack of clothing, while holding the child closer.

"Stand down," Her Father barked, the guards relaxing reluctantly.

"This suckling is an experimental victim of that _Ic'jit_ scientist, the mother is dead as the child sees me as its mother now! If you dare harm one dreadlock on the baby's head, you better have told your life mates goodbye as I'll personally put you in _dhi'ki-de_!" Helena roared, her dreadlock hair floating in the air from her magic acting up.

"Peace, Helena, I will make sure no one harms the child. I swear on it." Her Father said before glowering at his guards, who looked sheepish.

"Good, now, if you will excuse me, the little one needs a nap." Helena sat back down and wrapped the blanket around herself once more.

"Lady Lilian…" Her father said in perfect english to Lily, who had jumped from the voice coming from Helena's Blood adopted Father.

"Y-yes?" She answered, a bit shaken.

"I am Elder Guir'thral or in your language, Iron Gut. I am Helena's blood adoptive Father, so I am glad that you found her first and healed her." He said to her.

"Anything for my daughter, honored Elder." Lily bowed, out of some instinct to please the ranked being in her living room.

"My daughter will have two others help her in her hunt down on this planet; Co'ka and T'a'thea. Both have been Blooded and are willing to follow my daughters command." He explained before pausing.

"They will be arriving in a cycle or two so do not be alarmed when they arrive."

"I'll be waiting then, Elder." Lily nodded and looked at Helena curiously.

"Good, then we shall be off, may the Gods find you honorable and fruitful." He said before leaving in the wurling of his cape.

The guards left with her father, Lily watched and closed the door behind them, clearly distraught.

"How am I going to explain this to the kids and James?" Lily bemoaned her plight.

"Simple...you...tell..them..that...two...of...my...clan...mates...are...here...and...are...staying...as...my...fellow...hunters...ok?" Helena said, smiling as she clicked in amusement at her mother's plight at the new information.

Both Co'ka and T'a'thea would be a handful once her birth family found out these two were her closes clan mates and the greatest pranksters of the entire clan.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the two other hunteress's arrived, Helena was ready to hunt something. It didn't take much convincing to have Co'ka and T'a'thea to agree to a hunt, as they were just as restless as she was now. After arming herself, giving the child to Lily, Helena was bounding through the trees in her armor, her clan sisters running at her sides.

Co'ka was on her right, her triangular shaped bio-mask making her look like a hawk or owl. Her rather short height make her faster but her proportions were still enough to catch the wandering eye. Her dark olive green skin was covered in thick armor that was insulated with animal fur between each armor plate, covering her arms and body from the cold. On her back was several _ki'cti-pa_ and her whip.

"Where we going, little Bolt?" Co'ka asked teasingly, using Helena's nickname.

"Into the deepest part of the forest, the ooman's have reports of female kidnappings and all of them are below the blooding age." Helena replied, speeding up a bit.

T'a'thea shook her head, her futuristic bio mask reflecting the snow below her. Her armor was much like Helena's, a full body suit but her top was open to show off her cleavage and allow room for her favorite weapon, her guns. Her personal favorites were the _bhrak-chei_ and the _kv'Vurj-de_ , but she also had her two _taun'dcha_ and a _t'gou u'linja_. Her charcoal colored skin blended in with her armor as she held her spear rifle.

"What else did they say?" She asked, leaping into the trees with her clan sisters at Helena's signal.

"The kidnapper was large, large as a Yautja and looked like a ape man." Helena answered, activating her camo field and blending into the winter wonderland.

Co'ka frowns before halting, pointing at the snow, "Big ooman footprints in the snow, heading north east."

They followed Co'ka as she was the tracker of the group, before they found the clearing. It was only a good five feet in all directions from the center but it was up against a cave. Sounds of something big came from inside the cave, making the three look at one another.

"Flush them out" Helena ordered, Co'ka pulling out a combistick, landing in the snow, uncloaking and roaring in challenge to all inside the cave. A similar roar answered in return, and six hulking figures barreled out of the cave and surrounded Co'ka, who calmly spun her weapon in her hands.

Helena signaled T'a'thea to take a _p'kya'uha_ position and waited for the first beast to attack. The creatures were tall and covered in long fur, with muscular arms and bodies, these beings looked like ape men, but the fur ranged from red to wolf grey. The seventh seemed to be finished with what it was doing as it came out, purr white fur and sharp teeth in a mouth that was turned into a vicious snarl.

Helena landed next to her clan sister and decloaked, wrist blades extended as she watched the beasts. Silence reigned before the albino ape man roared, causing the other six to charge them. Co'ka gracefully slide down and did the splits, her combistick spinning and slicing through the flesh of one of her attackers legs before stabbing another through the kidney, pulling herself up and kicking the impaled beast off her weapon.

Helena danced through her foes, slicing and dicing with seamless grace, her wrist blades leaving long but shallow slashes in her foes. He ducked under one and stabbed a wrist blade through the gut, smashing her skull into the beast. The monster groaned before it's tendons were sliced off, making it fall to its knee before it was beheaded by Helena.

She quickly collected the head as Co'ka killed another, growling pleasantly. T'a'thea hadn't fired a shot yet, Helena noticed before hearing the pain filled yowling of one of the ape men behind her. Spinning around, she saw the beast desperately trying to yank out a spear of it's back, before its knees were shot out and a final harpoon like spear bolt ended it's life.

"Get the Albino, Helena, it has pheromones and matted fur in the lower region." T'a'thea curtly said, moving to a new position to help Co'ka finish off the remaining apes.

Helena rushed after the Albino, who had returned to the cave, making a loud laugh like cry. Snarling, Helena ran up the wall and towards the beast, gaining on her target before leaping up and landing on what seemed to be the ape man's spot. The glowing stone gave away the fact that a cage of bones held the kidnapped female oomans inside, the beady red eyes of the Albino shot daggers at Helena.

She roared in challenge, resheathing her wrist blades and pulling out her sword, the monster grunting. It yanked out a massive side serrated edge club like weapon made from the stone, metal of other predator tech and other materials, all fused into one massive weapon. The monster roared and swung its' massive club downwards, sending stone and bones flying as it cracked it's resting place from the weight.

Helena jumped up from the stone, over the head of the monster and slashed at its achilles tendon but the beast was quick, bringing the club around and sent the slash in another direction, Helena along with it. The monster hissed, stalking to where she had landed, lightly twirling the weapon in one hand like it weighed nothing. Slowly getting to her feet, Helena snarled and removed her mask, spitting blood onto the floor.

"One...shall...stand…" She sneered, holding her sword in her favorite stance.

"One shall fall, girl." The monster replied coolly before charging with a massive guttural cry, clud raised overhead.

Helena let out a primal howl of frustration as she charged towards her foe, the two blades colliding in a cascade of sparks.

* * *

T'a'thea frowned, looking at the fallen ape men, as Co'ka took a trophy from her first kill. She was tense from the battle that was raging inside the cave before she dragged Co'ka inside before seeing Helena fight the albino ape man.

"Get to the girl's, Co'ka." T'a'thea pointed at the cage and they rushed over to it, trying to find a weak point as Helena and the albino monster.

"The cage is build to handle things like us...by Paya." Co'ka gasped as she pointed out the skulls, yautja skulls.

Over thirty of them lined the upper wall and ceiling, most male but a few female skulls were on the wall before there was a loud crash, Helena had been sent into the cave wall, her limp body laying against the corner. The ape man stalked towards Helena before stopping, watching as her body shifted, the skin warping.

"What is going on with her body?" Co'ka asked, watching in shock.

They all watched, Helena's bones cracked and she stood up, her body turning dark and even taller, her fingers turning into claws, a tail growing out and her head gaining a crest. In under a minute, Helena was gone and in her place was a massive xenomorph, mandibles dripping with saliva and tail swishing back and forth.

"I can't believe it…" Co'ka shuddered, fear overriding her senses.

"By Paya and Centanu, a _Kainde Amedha U'darahje_!" T'a'thea let out a horrified shriek.

The changed Helena snarled then took a step forward and let out a bone rattling, fear inducing roar. The Albino took a step back and seemed shocked, the new threat towering over him by several feet. As the two predator's watched, the albino snarled, tightening his grip around the club, the fight was about to get heated...


	7. Chapter 7

The predalien queen and the albino sasquatch squared off before charging one another with raging battle cries, colliding in a mess of fur, blood and muscle. The two powerful monsters were a whirlwind of punches, slashes and bites, roars and screams of animalistic pain filling the air as they battled with increased intensity. They pulled away from each other, the albino covered in varying cuts, both shallow and deep, red staining its pure white fur coat.

His opponent wasn't as battle damaged but was clearly winded, several deep cuts from the club were in her hide. Her acidic blood oozed down the cuts and onto the floor, eating away at the stone. She charged the monster and crashed headlong into him, smashing them both into the cave wall. She punched the monster in the gut, her inner jaw getting a shallow hole in the brutes left shoulder before she was thrown back.

Getting up, the queen roared but had a fist collide with her skull and sent her flying into the bone cage, smashing it under her weight. The Albino was upon her in moments, aiming for her throat, its hands closing around her neck and squeezing. Her tail saved her life as it speared through the monsters gut and flung it away from her, allowing the predalien to breath and get up. The brute held the area it had been impaled, blood pouring from the hole.

She snarled and leapt at her foe, only to get smashed in the side by the club, sending her to the floor with a loud screech. She weakly got up but was forced back on her front by the beasts foot, the club overhead as it grinned.

"So it ends." It snorted before stabbing Helena through the back.

She screamed in impossible pain as the weapon went through her spin and out her front, pinning her to the cavern floor. Her acidic blood barely making a scratch in the blade as she weakly tried to get up, her vision turning dark. She weakly hissed, her body shutting down as the beast turned and headed out of the cave, towards the escaping prisoners and the Yautja.

* * *

Co'ka hissed as she chucked a mine into the snow, hoping that it would give them enough time to get to civilization. After seeing Helena's defeat, Co'ka couldn't bring herself to believe that was it, Helena couldn't be dead after all she had done!

"Co'ka, move, we have a pregnant girl here and you are not focused!" T'a'thea snarled, carrying the eldest of the imprisoned girls, who was the one that was pregnant.

Co'ka growled right back, "Helena is dead or dying back there, T'A'THEA! Our Clan Mate! And you are really going to let honor override your senses!?"

T'a'thea winced, her head flinching to the right as she ran, Co'ka had hit a fresh wound.

"We'll avenge her death by killing that monster, but we have to save the younglings first. If they die, then what were we here for?!" She finally answered, as the sound of a mine going off reached them.

They picked up the pace but were forced to stop as the path ended at a cliff, all the girls panicking as the two yautja looked for a way out but stopped as the sound of the other mines went off. They turned and saw a bloody but evilly smirking albino ape man stalking towards them, teeth glinting in the sun.

"You took my stuff, now I'm taking it back, you little pests." It remarked, getting closer and growling loudly.

" **From our cold, dead hands** " Co'ka's bio mask spat, the recording thick and scratched up.

The monster laughed before charging the group, like an ape, it rushed at them on all fours. The two yautja's got ready to fight to the death as the monster leapt up and landed before them, roaring as it reached out for the pregnant girl. The girl screamed as it closed in…

A loud roar stopped the monster dead in its tracks before something snapped and the monster reared back in pain. Clamped on its shoulder and into the flesh was the Predalien, the mandibles digging into the flesh deeply as were the teeth, the inner jaw having snapped the shoulder as it punched through the muscles. Helena pulled the sasquatch back and released it behind her, her massive wound dripping with acid blood, a hand held back her innards as she hissed.

The monster got up but was impaled through its genitals by the tail, making it scream loudly. It didn't feel the tail pull the brute towards her until her hand sliced through his body and gripped his tailbone. With one smooth motion, the spine and head of the monster was removed from its body with sound like a flesh made zipper opening.

The two predators watched as the predalien took several breaths before rearing back her head and roaring defiantly into the cool evening air. She collapsed moments later onto her side, the brutes skull clutched tightly in one hand as Helena's body finally gave out.

* * *

It took several attempts to get Helena's parents to arrive and then several more hours to return her to her human form, so her wounds could be assessed properly. The two yautja were silent as the wizard and witch also handled the kidnapped kids but the eldest as she had lost her family in a car crash the same night she was taken by the albino.

They decided to take care of her themselves as penance for the guilt they felt at leaving Helena behind. The girl wasn't going to leave them either any time soon as she was traumatized and scared by what the albino did to her in that cave. It took several days to get her name, Lucy Palmer, and that they would raise her themselves, which she didn't disagree too. The main problem now was if Helena would survive and come back from the deep sleep or pass on with those that had gone before into the great hunt beyond...


	8. Chapter 8

To say that waking up after having a massive weapon forced through your body was painful would be an understatement. Helena was in total agony, her body screamed, every nerve felt like it was on fire. Her back arched as several people, she couldn't make them out through her blurry vision, held her down and forced several vile tasting liquids down her throat. Her body slowly stopped reeling in pain and she slowly layed back down on the bed.

Helena groaned and looked around, not knowing where she was until her mother was at her side. She made a clicking growl before passing out again as the backlash of the pain kicked in.

* * *

Lily frowned, watching as her eldest passed out once again before she turned to the Healer, "You sure she'll live? Her reaction seemed more than you said it was."

The American Healer sighed, "Helena is part Yautja, pain is something they train to ignore, she had all her nerves and body in total pain so that is a bit much. I didn't say anything differently from that, Mrs. Potter."

Lily just turned back to Helena and finally had to leave the room, walking passed Co'ka and T'a'thea on her way out. The redhead needed something to calm her nerves and quickly before she did something she would regret.

* * *

Elder Guir'thral read the screen, looking at the final recordings that showed several young bloods perishing at the hands of something was couldn't be caught on the system. From what he could tell, it was definitely white in coloration and fast.

"Elder, another clan wishes to hunt on this planet" One of the ship's communication staff reported.

"Tell them that they are not to land on the land masses our clan has landed on or enter that area at all." He responded, focused on the latest recording.

The recording had been stopped, showing the monster that had killed the young blood's fellow hunters. It was white, had a yautja's face, a long tail like appendage coming out the back of its' head and an inner jaw like a hard meat. He growled and started having the computer systems scan for anything like this beast in its' records. The scan came up with a name but not much else, simply saying it was a corrupted file.

"Alert the other young bloods that a monster called the white hybrid is killing all Yautja in its path." Elder Guir'thral ordered sharply, the communications staff quickly getting to work on the order.

* * *

James looked at his son, Adam, who was currently blushing from his elder sisters exclaiming that he had a crush on the French champion. Adam was as red as Lily's hair and James couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Alright, that's enough you two." He told Ester and Eve, who both stopped teasing their younger sibling.

"Not like you two would care," Adam muttered, loudly, "I'm like the only guy immune to her allure and we both like American muggle music."

"And you both like charms!" Eve added, smiling kindly.

"And spending time with each other." Ester finished, nodding happily.

"Yeah, well, she already has a date for the Yule Ball and I can't go, cause I'm a first year! Only Fourth years and up can go." Adam snapped, before a cough got all of their attention.

"Then how about we all go to the Yule Ball?" Lily asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"But, the staff will kick all of us out!" Adam weakly protested, his voice dying in his throat as the lame excuse left his lips.

"Not really, if they did then that would be bad press for them all." James retorted humorously, imagining the Daily prophets headlines if that did indeed happen.

"What about...Lucy and our older sibling?" Eve asked quietly, worry filling her voice as she looked at the muggle girl on the couch, who was rubbing her pregnant belly.

"I'm fine with staying, not going to leave here any time soon." Lucy said, not looking up.

"Helena should be able to go but the Healer doesn't know how long." Lily said, looking at the stairway.

Adam sighed then James grinned "Adam, how about you and me find a way to charm your crush away from her date and into your arms?"

"James!" Lily said indignantly at her marauding husband.

"Lily, you heard what he said, her date would be too drunk on the allure to even be himself. Besides, I was thinking of something Adam is good at." James said, his eyes showing a light that only happened when he had a prank in mind.

"What is it then, James?" Lily said exasperatedly, walking over to James.

"Well, how about we give Adam's crush a good old concert?" James asked, and then began to plan from there.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Helena was healed, but she was watching her youngest sibling practicing his singing. She had to admit, Adam was pretty good but she was still not sure of her father's plan for this elaborate prank, no matter what Co'ka and T'a'thea thought of it.

"You sure this is the right one, mom?" Adam asked Lily, looking at the music sheet.

"I checked, Adam, it is the one you wanted to sing." Lily nodded, looking at the music, smiling.

"Well...I guess, its not really something I feel good singing." Adam sighed before Helena spoke up.

"What..music...is...that?" She asked.

"Well, its _On the Street where you live_ sung by Nat King Cole" Adam said before Helena shook her head.

"Not...good...do...the...other...one..you...sang...before." She told him, holding up another sheet of music.

" _L.O.V.E._?" Adam asked incredulously, "But, why?"

"You'll...thank...me...later...younger...brother." Helena responded, smiling.

"Ok, if you say so." Adam sighed then began singing the song, looking more comfortable singing this song than the other one.

Lily smiled before looking at Helena, "You still need a dress to wear for the Ball, Helena."

"Ooman...clothing...too...tight...feels...like...someone...is...constantly...holding...me." Helena said, looking back with uncomfortable disapproval at her mother.

"I'm sorry, but its mandatory." Lily sighed, "I'll try my best to make sure its not skin tight or clings to your body."

"Thank...you...mother." Helena said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the Ball rolled around, Helena was very unhappy about having to leave her friends behind. It wasn't like they'd hunt the kids! They weren't _Ic'jit's_! Didn't help that the dress was clearly made to show off every curve of her body, bloody _Oomans_ , at least it looked stylish in a more native manner. Her legs were left in the open, as her arms and shoulders were clear of any obstruction. Even her shoes were more styled of effectiveness, not showmanship. At least she had a competent parent, they knew not to leave her defenceless so they let her have her sword.

As the huntress looked around the halls of the castle that was named Hogwarts, she could only feel the cold air barely be kept back. Her family entered the Great Hall and stepped to one side, not that it didn't catch the notice of every person in the room. She wasn't going to enjoy this night anymore was she?

* * *

Lily looked at her eldest daughter, realizing that just maybe this had been a very bad decision. From what she could see, they had left her defenceless and only gave her a weapon. Pretty much saying, have this and fend for yourself. Not only that, Helena was born with rather...over exaggerated proportions. Didn't help that her skin was like perfectly tanned so she almost glowed in the lighting of the Great Hall.

"James, we may of made a mistake."

James shook his head, "You'll have to deal with it, since you practically forced her to come here anyway."

Lily internally sighed before wincing as one of the Slytherin students was turned down rather coldly by Helena.

"Need...space…" Helena growled and left.

Lily was about to go after her but James stopped her, as the Champions were coming in.

* * *

Helena simply listened to the party, not wanting any part of it anymore. She had come, that was all. Besides that, the amount of hormones and testosterone was drowning her senses! The cold air felt nice on her skin before her peace was shattered by a drawling voice.

"Oh look who it is, the runaway Potter."

Helena turned, slowly, to find a blonde haired boy around fourteen. Not old enough to be blooded by Yautja standards, besides, his hair had enough product in it that it was making Helena sick.

"Go...away" She said, stomach churning from the product smell.

"Or what?" The boy sneered, "Going to run away again? Like you did all those years ago? Going to hide like a little-"

His words were cut short as a blade was at his throat, a thin line of blood trickling down between his eyes. Helena had just given him a small cut across the forehead then rested her blade against his jugular. She could almost hear the boy's heart stop.

"I...face...my...enemy's...head...on...without...fear...or...cowardice...unlike...you...unblooded...sucklings...that...are...only...ever...good...at...boasting...kills...of...your...sires…" She hissed, eyes glowing, "Pathetic...ooman...can...never...be...hunter."

The boy couldn't move as she moved the blade away, smirking as she sheathed it in her dress. Helena walked away as the boy fainted the moment she was out of sight.

* * *

The party soon reached the point where Adam sang, Helena watched as James nodded to Sirius and the band that had been playing turned into a more American style band. Adam was in a tuxedo and with a microphone in one hand, nervous but the band started playing and Adam started singing.

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see," He sang, the song coming naturally to his lips as he smiled, "V is very, very extraordinary~ E is even more than anyone that you adore can!"

"Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two-" He started moving, looking over the crowd as his voice carried and the trumpets started rising, "Two in love can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it! Love was made for me and you~!"

That was when Fleur Delacour left her "date" and walked up to Adam, smiling and joining him on stage. It was then surprising as she joined him in singing the next lines in French with him!

"L is for the way you look at me - _L est pour la façon dont tu me regardes_ "

"O is for the only one I see - _O est pour le seul que je vois_ "

"V is very, very extraordinary - _V est très extraordinaire_ "

"E is even more than anyone that you adore can - _E est encore plus que tout ce que vous adorez_ "

The band stood as they finished out the song, thankfully in english.

"Love is all that I can give to you, Love is more than just a game for two~! Two in love can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it."

"Love was made for me and you - Love was made for me and you - Love was made for me and you!"

The room applauded them, like rolling thunder. Helena smiled as the two kissed on the stage before Adams pointed at the band again. They nodded and started another song, this time it was a Frank Sinatra song, _Witchcraft_.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
